


Le Sang et L'Or

by Ambrena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampires, F/F, Gen, Occult AU, Pearl-centric (Steven Universe), Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Un monde alternatif où Steven Universe est un petit dhampyr. Tranche de vie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Sur une idée d'UA de @crystalwitches (Tumblr), écrit pour Chonaku lors de l'échange d'Halloween 2016 d'AndersAndrew sur LiveJournal, d'après des personnages et un univers inventés par Rebecca Sugar. Le titre est une référence à un roman des _Chroniques des Vampires_ d'Anne Rice.

Égrenées le long de l’orgue telles des gouttes de pluie amusées, les notes de la fugue de Bach rythmaient leur sinueux sentier à toute allure. L’interprétation de Steven laissait libre cours à sa créativité débordante ; sous ses doigts, le chant cathédral ressemblait à un joyeux carillon, presque téléphonique. Une ode aux mariages entre la modernité et l’ancien, à sa propre image.

Debout à ses côtés – sa posture aussi rigide que du temps où, encore humaine, elle dansait _La Servante justifiée_ au ballet –, Pearl comptait attentivement les temps. Sa propre version de cette mélodie n’avait aucun rapport : solennelle, mesurée, presque pesante. Mais le petit dhampyr, tout à sa joie de simplement faire de la musique, égaillait le cérémonieux, adoucissait les thèmes mineurs, illuminait l’angoisse par sa légèreté. 

« Ce sont des croches simples, Stephen, pas des triple croches !, le reprit-elle néanmoins quand elle jugea que l’accélération devenait hors de contrôle. Tu joues trop vite. » 

L’enfant fronça ses sourcils épais devant l’usage de son prénom entier et la légère réprimande, mais répéta tout de même la portée où il venait de se tromper. 

« Très bien. Reprenons à l’adagio. »

Le fils de sa disparue bien-aimée fit craquer ses articulations avec contentement, avant de s’exécuter, cette fois avec un rythme correct – bien que son interprétation laissât entrevoir sa personnalité pétillante, derrière le style récitatif. 

« Excellent », complimenta-t-elle enfin son élève, dont les yeux se mirent à briller de fierté. « Awww, merci, je suis super content ! » Émue, la vampire lui passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle.

« Eh, tu penses que le violon de Connie peut… »

Un brouhaha de notes – écrasées par l’irruption d’Amethyst sur le clavier – l’interrompit soudain. 

« Vous jouez encore de ce vieux truc ? se moqua la louve-garou.  
-Amethyst !, l’houspilla Pearl, furieuse. Descends de là, tu vas le désaccorder !  
-Ouais, j’y compte bien », ricana-t-elle avec malice. 

Comme à leur habitude, elles se poursuivirent dans le temple tandis que Steven tentait de contacter Connie sur son portable – leur lien mental étant encore trop fragile pour fonctionner de cette manière. Pearl le surveilla du coin de l’œil, en s’assurant qu’il n’essayait tout de même pas en douce. D’abord réticente à l’idée de permettre à une humaine aussi jeune devenir le calice de son fils adoptif, la tutrice vampirique s’était finalement laissée convaincre par la détermination emplie de dévouement de la violoniste. 

Ce qui la rassurait, c’était qu’étant dhampyr, les besoins en sang de Steven n’étaient encore que latents. Pour davantage de sécurité, Pearl entraînait également la jeune fille au maniement du fleuret – autant afin de les aider dans leurs chasses nocturnes aux créatures de la nuit, que pour lui permettre de se défendre, si jamais une transfusion ne se passait pas comme prévu. La vampire aînée avait été horrifiée de découvrir qu’ils avaient déjà échangé leur sang, sur la plage ; cependant, les deux concernés répétaient avec assurance que l’expérience avait été positive.

Et après tout, elle-même n’était, selon les critères actuels, qu’une adolescente lorsque sa Rose l’avait transformée. Cinq cent ans désormais réduits en cendres, à un rêve ancien aux relents cauchemardesques, lorsque le souvenir du rituel où son adorée avait repris forme humaine pour accoucher revenait la hanter. Un sentiment d’impuissance et de perte teintait alors d’une sourde peine sa joie d’élever Stephen (qui préférait son surnom, Steven), même après tant d’années. Rongée de culpabilité, elle se figea au centre de la grande salle aux voûtes en pleine course-poursuite, son regard clair assombri de peine.

« Eh, P ! », lui cria la lycanthrope dans l’espoir de la tirer de cette torpeur délétère. « C’est quoi qui mérite le plus le musée : ta collection d’épées ou cette espèce de faux synthétiseur pourri ?  
-Si tu détestes tellement mes fleurets, pourquoi ne cesses-tu donc pas de m’en voler ?  
-Pasque ça t’agace ! », répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. 

Malgré lui, Steven éclata de rire.

« Ne l’encourage pas ! »

Pearl feignait d’être furieuse, pour la forme. Mais au fond, les incessantes moqueries d’Amethyst l’aidaient à quitter ses ruminations stériles, l’obligeaient à reprendre l’immortel cours de sa non-existence. Le véritable baume à ses douleurs, toutefois, c’était le fait même d’élever ces deux enfants joyeux. Celle que sa meute avait abandonnée, lors d’un rude hiver, en tant qu’avorton de la portée indigne de survivre – et que Rose Quartz, sa douce Rose bienveillante et déjà maternelle, avait secourue. Et celui qui ne l’avait jamais connue (Pearl évitait de penser ‘qui l’avait tuée en venant au monde’, même si parfois, la tenace idée s’immisçait), jeune dhampyr émerveillé par la moindre de ses facultés, guidé par la compassion et la douceur.

Justement, Steven accueillait à l’instant le retour de Garnet en courant vers elle, tout heureux de la revoir, et en lui demandant ce qu’elle lui avait ramené. L’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres décousues, sa seconde mère de substitution lui posa une pierre brillante dans la paume. « Un caillou !, s’exclama-t-il avec une sincérité désarmante. Merci, Garnet ! »

Tandis qu’Amethyst taquinait l’autre louveteau de la meute, Pearl s’avança vers son propre calice, qui lui posa une main gantée sur l’épaule. Garnet avait senti la mélancolie qui l’avait envahie tout à l’heure, frappée par résonnance mystique ; et les mots entre elles étaient désormais inutiles. Sa simple présence fit éclore une chaleur familière en elle, un sentiment de sécurité qui lui affirmait non seulement que les blessures du passé finiraient bel et bien, contre toute attente, par se renfermer ; mais également que bien des bonheurs les attendaient gaiement.


End file.
